The present invention relates to outer covers for overlaying mullions of a curtain wall system.
A curtain wall is a non-structural outer covering of a building designed to keep weather out of the building and to let light into the building. Curtain walls can also make the exterior of the building look aesthetically pleasing. A conventional curtain wall system generally includes a set of mullions or other frame-like supports in-filled with glass windows. The mullions are typically aluminum extrusions connected together with internal shear blocks and are anodized with a clear, dark bronze, or black aluminum oxide or are coated with a layer of paint. Some people desire curtain wall mullions made of materials other than aluminum. However, many materials cannot be extruded as easily as aluminum, so when it is desired to use different materials, they are either welded, press braked into shapes, or a decorative covering is placed over the aluminum mullion via adhesives, pressure lamination, or fasteners.
Unfortunately, conventional mullion covers are not easily removable and replaceable. If the covers become dented or scratched, additional covers must be overlayed on top of them, which looks undesirable, or the curtain wall must be disassembled to replace the covers. In addition, the aesthetic design of the curtain wall system cannot be changed unless other coverings are overlayed on top of the original covers or the curtain wall is disassembled and the covers are replaced. Moreover, the aesthetic designs of the covers are limited in complexity to the manufacturing techniques used to make the underlying mullions or to the adhesives and fasteners of the covers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mullion cover that overcomes the above-described limitations.